


Guessing Game

by Onlymostydead



Series: Valentine's Day Dance 2019 [1]
Category: The Most Popular Girls in School
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Internalized Homophobia, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 18:45:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17903519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onlymostydead/pseuds/Onlymostydead
Summary: The Valentine's Day Dance at Overland Park High School is an extremely last minute addition to plans, which is already stressful... Then Brittnay says that she'll only go to the dance with the person she likes if Mackenzie can guess.





	Guessing Game

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Femslash February! I know it's late for Valentine's, but...

"I can't believe they're doing a Valentine's Day Dance this year." Mackenzie groaned, flopping down onto Brittnay's couch. "Like, the one year I won't have a date? Who is there even to go with, anyway? Everyone from our grade is taken or gross, and I am not dating an underclassman."

Brittnay scoffed. "I don't know. This whole school is full of fucking twats."

"I know right?" She groaned. "I mean, Trisha, you're going with Matthew, right?"

"What?" Trisha blinked, startling back to reality. "Sorry, I thought I saw the ice cream tru- something, outside the window. What did you say, Mackenzie?"

"I asked if you're going with Matthew."

"Oh, yeah." She smiled, giggling just a little bit. "Matthew, other Trisha and I are all going together."

Mackenzie and Brittnay shared a confused look, then shrugged. What Trisha wanted to do, she did, and that was no issue.

"So, like, are you all dating or something?" Brittnay looked more interested in her hair than Trisha, right now. "That's cool."

"Yeah, it really is. We're a lot happier now. No awkward sexual tension getting in the way of our friendship."

"That's just fucking great." Mackenzie blurted, sinking deeper into the couch. "You can't go to a Valentine's Day dance alone, that'd just be weird."

"Yeah, no kidding." Brittnay rolled her eyes.

"Are you making fun of me?"

"Yeah, a little bit." She smirked. "What are you gonna do about it?"

Damn. Why did Brittnay have to be so hot? And ever since their trip to France she'd been wearing leather, and those low-cut shirts... It made her head spin.

"I mean," Mackenzie wrenched her eyes away from her cleavage. "Do you have a date?"

"No." Brittnay declared, as if she was proud of it. "There's only one person in the school I want to go to the dance with."

"Oh really?" She raised an eyebrow. "And who might that be?"

"You know what, let's make a deal." Brittnay leaned in a little closer, her perfume suffocating. "If you can figure it out, I'll help you get a date to the dance."

"Oh, come on Brittnay." Mackenzie rolled her eyes. "You're not seriously going to be like that, are you?"

"Yeah, I am." She crossed her arms, still with that little smirk that made her want to kiss her even more. "If not, I guess we'll just have to show up solo."

"Seriously, Britt. Is he on the football team?"

"No."

"Really? Wow. Okay..." She furrowed her brows in concentration, staring out at the wall. "Is he in our grade?"

"Fucking hell, Mackenzie, this isn't twenty questions!" Brittnay stood up, fuming. "When you know who it is, you'll know, okay? Is that fine to you?"

"Alright, I guess I'll just have to find my own date!"

"I guess you will!"

"Hey, hey, hey. Guys. Shh." Trisha took a deep breath. "Don't start fighting."

"We're not fighting." Brittnay insisted. "I'm just proving a point."

"And what point is that?"

She shrugged. "I guess you'll find out, won't you?"

And damn, she was hopeless. That smile, the confident way she tipped her chin - it was everything. Brittnay Matthews was too hot to handle, and it broke her heart to think that she wanted someone else.

***

"But who do you think it is, Trisha?" Mackenzie asked in a harsh whisper across the lunch table.

"Do you want the truth, or for me to just say something?"

"The truth! Obviously!" She rolled her eyes. "What else would I want from you?"

"Well, truth is..." Trisha trailed off. "I know that you know that I don't have any clue, and that she doesn't give a shit about any of the boys at our school."

Mackenzie blinked. "At our school! That's it! He must not go to our school."

"Didn't she say it was someone at the school?"

"Oh, you're right. Damn it..."

Brittnay groaned as she sat down. "Is this seriously all you can talk about, Mackenzie? Who I like? What, is this third grade all over again?"

"You didn't like anyone in third grade." Trisha pointed out. "Like, anyone. At all. All sources agree on that."

"Not the point, Trisha!" She snapped. "Anyway, the dance is like, only one full week away, and we still haven't gone dress shopping."

"Ooh, you're right."

"Mackenzie, are you even paying attention?"

"Yeah! Of course I am." She jolted herself back to reality and out of Brittnay's eyes. "Dresses. Should we head to the mall after school?"

"Of course we should!" Brittnay scoffed. "What's been with you lately, anyway?"

"Nothing! I'm just... Preoccupied about the dance." Mackenzie lied, picking at her french fries. "I still can't believe they're doing that! It's so last minute, it'll probably be just awful."

"Aw, I'm sure it'll be fine." Trisha put a hand on her arm. "Even if you don't get dates."

"I'll be just fine without a date." Brittnay sat up a little straighter, smirking. "But maybe I'll go with them if somebody can figure out who it is."

"Oh, come on Britt." She scowled. "Don't keep yourself from going with who you want to just because I can't figure out who the guy is."

"Whatever."

Mackenzie scowled, and kept picking at her fries. Why was she being like this? When Brittnay liked someone, she went for it. Was it something she had done?

Mentally, she tried to run through a list of guys she had made out with recently, but came up blank. It wasn't a very long list, for starters, and Brittnay was definitely not into any of those guys. None of this was making any sense...

But it was true, they had dress shopping to do. Which meant that the Trishas would share a changing room, even though Trisha two had graduated, and she and Brittnay would be in one together. Which meant seeing Brittnay change.

They had changed in front of each other so many times, but still...

"So, dress shopping after practice?"

They all nodded.

"Alright. Trisha, add that to the schedule."

She couldn't wait.

***

Dress shopping was torturous, and so was the entire week after it. Every second ticking up to the Valentine's Day Dance on Friday felt like an eternity of pure hell. 

But now they were at Brittnay's house, getting ready, just the two of them. This had been happening a lot, since she didn't have a car anymore... Well, that was the excuse for it, anyway. In truth, she just liked spending the time with her.

"Well, what do you think?" 

Brittnay looked stunning. Her hair was done perfectly, huge and bold and sweeping just by her gorgeously done-up face. Mackenzie thought she was beautiful, with or without makeup, but this look was killer. Her lips were a shade of bright red that made herself look yellow and strange, but looked amazing on Brittnay. And the dress...

Sure, they had picked it out a week ago, and Mackenzie had been there when that happened, but if was still the most amazing thing she had seen in her life... Mostly because it was so simple. The dress itself was black and strapless, the sweetheart neckline softening the edge and making it a bit more romantic. It was fitted down to the tiniest part of Brittnay's waist, then flared out over her hips. And the length of the skirt, too...  
For being so short, she had some long legs. They were perfect, save for the little scar she got when her leg was broken in France. With a pair of bright red heels...

Mackenzie swallowed. "You look amazing, Britt."

"Yeah, so do you, Mackenzie." 

She frowned. "Why'd you say it like that?"

"Say it like what?" Brittnay raised her eyebrow.

"Is there something you want me to change, or something?"

"Well, now that you ask..." She stepped forward, her perfectly manicured hands coming up to Mackenzie's hair. "You never wear your hair down."

"It might be to cover the... You know..."

"The balding?" Brittnay continued taking her hair down. "That's all gone now though, isn't it?"

"Yeah, but..."

"You have no reason to be insecure." She grabbed a brush and started working. "You're going to be the second most beautiful person there."

Mackenzie laughed a little bit. "To you?"

"Of course to me, who else?" Brittnay set down the brush. Now get closer, the curling iron only has so much range."

She complied, allowing Brittnay to work on her hair, trying to think again of who it could possibly be. They went to the school. It had to be someone she knew, and it had to be someone who could come to the dance... And it had to have something to do with herself.

The second most beautiful person. Not just girl.

Mackenzie stood totally upright so quickly Brittnay accidentally burnt her neck with the curling iron. "I know who it is, don't I?"

If she figured it out, Brittnay would help her get a date...

"Well, why don't you just ask me?" She rolled her eyes.

Time seemed to slow down.

"It's me, isn't it?"

Total silence, but only for a moment.

"Of course it's you, idiot!" Brittnay practically shouted, brandishing the curling iron. "It's been you since third grade!"

"Third grade!?" Mackenzie blinked. "Then why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I didn't know if you liked girls until we went to fucking France!"

"Well that makes- how did you figure out in France?"

Brittnay rolled her eyes. "When you got drunk. You turned down every guy you met, telling them that you were only interested in chicks!"

"Well, I'm bi!"

"And I'm a lesbian!"

"Why are we still shouting!?"

She shrugged, setting down the curling iron. "I don't know. How about this? Mackenzie, will you be my date for the Valentine's Day Dance?"

Despite herself, and her makeup, tears started watering up in Mackenzie's eyes. "Yes. Fuck yes."

"Okay." Brittnay tried to sound bored, but a smile was tugging at her lips. "Now get over here, if I don't finish your hair soon, we'll be late."

***

They were late anyway, arriving in Brittnay's, used to be Mackenzie's, car. Parking out front, for a couple minutes they just sat there in the parking lot.

"What if people say things?"

Brittnay scoffed. "They will. Just... don't care."

"I don't, 'just not care.'" Mackenzie argued. "In fact, I care a lot."

"Matthew, Trisha, and Trisha two are all showing up as an item. Why does it matter that we do?"

"Because we're the most popular girls in school!"

"So?" She shrugged, popping the car door open. "The most popular girls in school are gay. They'll get over that."

"Will they?" 

Brittnay leaned over and pressed a kiss to her cheek. "Come on, we're already late, Trisha will be waiting for us."

Taking a deep breath, and riding on the adrenaline of the kiss, Mackenzie followed. Together, hand in hand, they walked into the auditorium.

And yeah, everyone stared, but not in a bad way. They were interested. A couple of guys asked if they could watch, which was gross, but that didn't ruin the night overall. 

And when Amberlynn elected them the unofficial Valentine's Day Dance Queens, well...

And Mackenzie finally did what she had wanted to do at every single dance. She dragged Brittnay out into the middle of the floor for a slow song, held her close, and kissed her. Right in front of everybody.

Because honestly, who the fuck cared? Sure, they were gay; a lot of people at Overland Park were. Now that she really thought about, it seemed so silly that she had gotten all worked up about it. This didn't really change anything, except...

"Hey, Britt?"

"What is it, Mackenzie?"

"Well, I know we're together for the dance, but..." She swallowed. "Will you be my girlfriend? For real?"

"You fucking- damn, you're so-" Brittnay took a deep breath. "Of fucking course I will. You had better be my girlfriend after this, Mackenzie Zales."

With that she laughed, and dragged her back out onto the dance floor.

Girlfriends. Fuck yeah.

**Author's Note:**

> Requests are open!
> 
> Comments are love <3


End file.
